


Healthy Competition

by spinninginfinity



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Series, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 10:30:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinninginfinity/pseuds/spinninginfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh and Donna have a snowball fight. Are not entirely sportsmanlike about it.</p>
<p>
  <i>She pats the snow in her hands into a loose ball. ‘Not scared, are you, Josh?’</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healthy Competition

‘Josh.’ Donna sits up on the sofa. ‘It’s snowing, look.’

‘That’ll be a pain getting to work tomorrow,’ Josh says. He tries to pull her back to lie against him, but she stands and heads over to the window.

‘Looks like it’s been going a while. How did we not notice that?’

‘We were, y’know, we were snuggling. It was important. Come back and lie down.’

Donna inclines her head toward the door, smiling.

‘You want to go out?’

He stares at her. ‘Outside?’

‘In the snow, yeah. It’ll be fun.’

‘We can have fun here. We can have fun and stay warm, in fact.’

‘We can go out, get cold, and then come up with all sorts of creative ways to warm up again,’ she counters. 

He hauls himself off the sofa, grumbling. ‘I guess snow in DC is a novelty.’ 

‘You need to regain a bit of childish joy and innocence, Josh,’ she chides.

‘And then come back in and have sex with you?’

‘Mm, unless you don’t want to do that second part. We can just have a mug of hot cocoa, get out hot water bottles, that sort of thing.’

‘Thank you; the sex sounds fine.’

‘Well, good,’ she says, as she opens their closet, tugging her coat on, ‘because we don’t have hot water bottles. Or cocoa.’

‘That’s a shame.’ He comes over to put his arms around her and mumbles, ‘Sure we wouldn’t be better saving some time?’ as he kisses her neck.

She turns in his embrace so she’s facing him, draping a scarf around his shoulders. ‘You should button up,’ she says. Her eyes sparkle with mischief. ‘I hear there are snowballs flying around out there.’

He grins, finding some of that childish joy she’s talking about. ‘Oh, you’re going down, Donna Moss, you know that?’

‘Come and show me,’ she says.

***

Josh checks the door of their building is firmly closed behind them and he and Donna stand side by side at the top of the steps.

‘After you,’ he says, gesturing.

‘Oh, no, I couldn’t possibly.’ She grins at him. ‘After you.’

In the end, they descend the steps together, each watching the other carefully and hiding their smiles as they sweep the snow that’s collected on their respective handrails up in their gloved hands.

‘You wanna take a walk?’ she asks, raising her eyebrows at him.

‘Which way?’

She nods over his shoulder. ‘That way’s always nice.’

He doesn’t turn away to start walking. ‘Come on, then.’

‘You go ahead.’

‘Not a chance.’

She pats the snow in her hands into a loose ball. ‘Not scared, are you, Josh?’

He snorts. ‘You _wish_.’

‘’Kay,’ she says, and flings the snowball at him.

He looks down at the flecks of white across the front of his coat. ‘Well.’

Her eyes are dancing. ‘Well, what?’

‘Well, I’d like you to remember later that you started it.’

‘It was a pre-emptive strike.’

He shakes the snow out of his hand and holds the other one out to her, smiling. ‘Come on.’

She narrows her eyes suspiciously but wraps her fingers around his anyway. They’ve not taken ten steps before he’s put the hand that’s still cold and wet from the snow before on her cheek. 

‘Josh!’ She seizes a handful of snow from the roof of the car parked nearest to her and throws it at him, catching the side of his head. He shakes the snow from his hair and retaliates. No longer toying with each other, they throw snowball after snowball until they’re both breathless from laughing and running. 

‘Truce!’ he shouts at one point, holding up his hands so she can see he’s not holding any snow, and she lets him close so he can kiss her and then, when she’s relaxed a bit, slip the tiny bit of snow he’s compressed and hidden between his fingers down the back of her top.

She shrieks. ‘Son of a—‘

‘What did I tell you?’

She squirms, trying in vain to fish the ice out from under her clothes before it slips too far down her back. ‘ _Jesus_ , that’s cold!’

‘What did I say, Donna?’

‘Yes, yes, I started it!’ 

‘Say you give in and I’ll finish it.’

‘Never!’ she cries. ‘I swear to god I now have ice in my _underwear_ —’

He dodges the snowball she sends flying at him. ‘Say “Josh Lyman, I admit that your snowball fighting skills are in every way superior to mine—”’

‘Those were dirty tactics!’

‘I’m a politician!’

‘It’s still cheating!’ She throws another snowball; this time he gets a little down his neck as well. ‘Which by default should mean that I win.’

‘Oh, sure, if you want to win “by default”. But in terms of who actually outsmarted who here—’

‘By which you mean “who was more devious and sneaky”?’ she huffs.

Grinning, he holds his hands up again. ‘You want to stop?’ He spreads his fingers. ‘Really this time?’ 

He kisses her again, brushing the snow out of her hair, easily catching her hand when she goes to slip her icy fingers beneath his layers of clothing. ‘Let me take you home,’ he murmurs against her lips. ‘Get you out of those wet clothes.’

Donna nods.

She plots her revenge the whole way back.

***

‘You know,’ Donna breathes in Josh's ear as she straddles him, weight on her elbows and knees, ‘I’m quite happy to stay here all night long.’   
Her fingers skitter down his side, maddeningly light.

‘Me too!’ he squeaks unconvincingly. ‘Though I think it would be more enjoyable for both of us if you’d just—’

‘Oh, no, no, no, no, no.’ She rises onto all fours over him and edges her way down the bed. ‘See, you have to admit something first.’ She blows a stream of cool air across his nipple, making him yelp, before continuing the torturous meander of her mouth down his body. ‘Namely that you only appeared to beat me out there because you cheated—’ she dips her tongue into his naval briefly ‘—and that if it weren’t for that, I’d have given you the ass-kicking you so richly deserve.’

He breathes out shakily, closing his eyes. ‘Really, Donna. Isn’t this just you being a sore loser? And over a snowball fight, at that? Can I just remind you that you’re a grown woman?’

‘“Sore loser”?’ she murmurs. Her mouth is level with his hips. She grazes her teeth gently over his left hipbone, pressing her hands firmly against his thighs to stop him bucking against her. ‘I don’t think that’s the kind of talk that’s going to get you laid; do you?’

‘This is—very unfair, if you ask me. Coercion, even— _god_ , wow, okay.’ He clutches her shoulders as she licks and then blows on his skin. With a supreme effort to keep his voice steady, he continues, ‘You’re coercing me into giving up my hard-earned win.’

‘Well, given how hard something else is right now,’ she says, brushing her mouth along the crease between his thigh and body, ‘I thought you could be persuaded.’ Her mouth stops over a particularly ticklish spot, tongue darting out.

‘Donna!’

‘Say it.’ She breathes warmly against his cock, a promise of what’s to come if he’ll only cooperate. 

‘You’re a terrible person,’ he manages. 

Donna grins. ‘Say it.’ 

‘No,’ he says petulantly. 

‘Okay.’ She kisses the inside of his thigh and continues making her way down his body.

‘Come back!’ he all but wails, reaching for her.

Her mouth presses against his knee. ‘Only if you say it.’

‘Fine!’

After a moment of silence, Donna raises her eyebrows expectantly. ‘Go on, then.’

Josh grits his teeth. ‘Cheated, I definitely cheated and you could kick my ass in your sleep. Now, would you please get back here and—’

‘Go down for real?’

‘Okay, you have to lose some points for your awful puns.’ 

‘No.’ She crawls back up the bed and takes him into her mouth and he promptly forgets about snowball fights.

Although later, they both agree they should have them more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcomed and appreciated!


End file.
